


Artwork

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Jeongcheol is a need, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: Jeonghan is single for life. Jeonghan is bored, and then the next second, he found a potential boyfriend.





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a post from tumblr, I just feel like I need to do this. Kwhdjshdh

"When will you get a boyfriend?" Joshua asked him.

 

"When will you stop asking me that question?" Jeonghan asked back.

 

Jumping at his bed, he then raised his eyebrow at Joshua, his bestfriend. They just finished watching a movie, just like their common Friday nights. Now, they are just there comfortably in their own positions while talking.

 

It has been a while since he had a boyfriend, he admit. But he is happy, with just his supportive friends in his side and studying. He is also focus on one thing, and that is to graduate without distractions, because his ex-boyfriends were not motivation, they were distractions that he almost lost his scholarship. Vowing that it will not happen again, he made sure to focus one his one goal.

 

"But you should know that not everyone is not like them." Joshua argued, knowing Jeonghan's past.

 

"Yes, not everyone. But who knows? The next one would be just like them." He said softly, looking at the wall, as if there is something interesting in there.

 

To say that he is tired from hearing it from his bestfriend is an understatement. It's like everyday of their lives, the other asked him the same question.

 

"But who knows that the next one would be much different from them?" Joshua asked back, using the same statement that he just used.

 

"I don't know, don't wanna risk it." He said with no enthusiasm.

 

"You need to risk in order to find the best. Remember that." Joshua stood up from the couch and walked towards the bed, "You would not know if you wouldn't try."

 

Smiling at his bestfriend, "I'll remember that, my great philosopher." He teased.

 

Hitting Jeonghan with a pillow, laughter was heard in the room. And yes, he is satisfied.

 

12 o'clock at midnight, Joshua was already sleeping beside him and Jeonghan was left thinking.

 

****

 

Jeonghan found out that there would be a museum that will soon be open for the public. Although he is not into art person, his bestfriend is and so, he sent a message to Joshua about this one. Not long after, he received a call to which he immediately answered.

 

"Crap, really?" Joshua asked him

 

"Yes, really. Should we go or not?"

 

"Jeonghan, are you real? Of course we will!" Joshua exclaimed.

 

"I mean, there would be a lot of people, can your dont-touch-me-strangers body tolerate it?"

 

 

"Fuck you, I'm not that person. And yes, we will go on the first day!" Before he could reply, Joshua already dropped the call.

 

Great.

 

With no particular reason, Jeonghan felt something stirred inside of him. It's like there is something that will happen, to which he doesn't know if he should feel bored or nervous. He decided to choose the latter.

 

****

 

And so there they are, in line at the entrance of the museum. This is not the first time he had been to a museum, of course, thanks to his bestfriend. But this one has been on the list for its awaited opening for a long time that people actually want to go there and its hot.

 

'Museum of Fine Arts'

 

"I'm excited." Joshua said.

 

"I'm not. Just have this thought, this person right here," Jeonghan pointed at himself, "Is going to the Museum of Fine Arts." He smugly stated.

 

Rolling his eyes on him, Joshua hit his arm. "Shut up. I'm an art myself but I kept my feet on the ground."

 

His turn to laugh, Jeonghan can't help but to feel this... feeling again. Maybe he is just bored. Yes, that's it.

 

After awhile, finally entering the museum, they were greeted by sculptures.

 

"I'll just go there." Joshua told him.

 

Before he can stop the other, he was already left alone in the middle of people who are into art. Nice.

 

Looking around, while trying to appreciate the beauty of each art like he always do, he then finally infront of the paintings. From this part, there were only few people. The remaining had been on the front for too long.

 

Aside from being tired of standing, from falling in line and walking around, he was bored. He doesn't like this. He just wants to sleep all day. He should blame himself, he should have not said about this to his bestfriend. But he is just oh-so-great that he wanted to make his bestfriend happy.

 

Pulling out his phone, he took a selfie, when he thought there is no one watching.

 

"Please do not take pictures of the artwork." A voice said.

 

Jeonghan jumped in surprise, feeling the heat crept from his neck to his face. He turned to where the voice came from and now, this is art. Standing not so far away from him is a guard, a hot guard. The man is a god. A perfect sculpture. He looked at how the uniform fit him so well, and those thighs... Fuck. It's making him think of such inappropriate scenes in his head.

 

"I-I was just taking a selfie." Jeonghan explained. And dear Joshua, he just stuttered. How embarrassing!

 

"I know." The man smirked and winked at him. "But I need to take your number as a punishment."

 

With his mouth agape and his mind still not functioning well, he snapped back when a face came closer at his. Too close. But who is he to complain?

 

"Y-you will?"

 

"Yeah, I hope you'd like coffee." The man infront of him said.

 

"I do!" He answered fast. Too fast. Fuck, Jeonghan, don't mess this up.

 

"Great." Taking his phone, the man punched his number and returned it to him. "I texted my number using your phone. Hope you don't mind."

 

"Don't worry, I don't." Jeonghan gulped. He is too starstrucked that he can't think of much better reply.

 

Stretching his hand, the man introduced himself. "Seungcheol, by the way. May I know that name of an artwork?"

 

Jeonghan bit his lips, preventing himself to smile. Shaking Seungcheol's hand, he introduced himself, too. "Jeonghan."

 

Seungcheol smiled at him, "Nice to meet you, Han."

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Jeonghan smiled. Fuck.

 

Well, I gotta get going. Still have to roam around." Seungcheol said. "Don't give your number to others. It's mine to keep."

 

"Then don't ask for someone's number, too." Jeonghan said back.

 

Chuckling, the man bid his goodbye and it takes all of his strength not to shout. Opening up the messages of his and his bestfriend's, he typed quickly.

 

_'I think I found my potential boyfriend.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated my other au, it's just that I still can't find of an idea to what will happen next. I'm sorry!!


End file.
